Years Later
by LionWolfQueens
Summary: Após problemas com vício em sangue humano, duas irmãs muito próximas discutem e a mais nova resolve sair de casa sem nunca dar nem notícias para a família, porém anos depois um acontecimento irá faze-lá mudar de idéia e mudará o destino de sua família.
1. Prólogo

D: Eu não acredito! Que ódio! - Rosnei alto enquanto acelerava minha Ferrari vermelha o máximo possível - como ela pôde? Como eles puderam? Achei que fossem a minha família - deixei algumas lágrimas escorrerem - mas me expulsaram... Droga de vício! E eu nem me lembro mais do porquê de estarmos brigando tanto, não era só o sangue que estava afetando nossa família... Bom, tenho que achar um lugar para morar, agora vou ter que me virar por conta própria - suspirei baixo enquanto percorria uma estrada longa e deserta sem rumo algum, vai ver eu caísse em algum lugar onde poderia recomeçar...

M: Suspirei pesadamente enquanto ouvia meus pais se matando de tanto discutir na sala, Esme estava a ponto de matar alguém de tanta raiva... Levantei-me num salto quando ela me mandou, aos berros, ir atrás da minha irmã e saí pela janela, meu pai não aprovar o seu relacionamento com o garoto que era nosso vizinho já estava passando dos limites e a sua teimosia não ajudava em nada, muito menos o seu vício de sangue que resultava em mortes cada vez mais descontroladas... Fui até a garagem e levei a moto para a rua, depois me sentei nela e fiz os pneus cantarem enquanto dava a partida e seguia seu aroma pela estrada, demorou algum tempo até que eu achasse seu carro e grunhi baixo ao te ver pelo espelho - Debby! Encoste agora!

D: Te olhei pelo retrovisor - vá embora!

M: Eu não vou embora sem conversar! Encosta agora! – Rosnei.

D: Estreitei o olhar e acelerei mais.

M: Rosnei e fiz o mesmo que você até que eu te ultrapassasse, depois olhei pelo retrovisor e fiquei na sua frente, diminuindo aos poucos a velocidade.

D: Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Freei repentinamente e fiz o carro rodar 180 graus, depois voltei a acelerar e entrei em uma estrada com várias curvas e uma mata bem fechada, talvez isso te fizesse se perder de mim.

M: Grunhi e fui atrás de você - não vai escapar tão fácil! A moto é mais ágil do que o carro então se eu fosse você, pararia de uma vez!

D: Revirei os olhos - pare de me seguir! Não tem nem dez minutos que me expulsou de casa e já está atrás de mim?

M: Eu quero conversar sobre isso!

D: Vai me deixar em paz depois?

M: Sim – assenti.

D: Diminui a velocidade até parar o carro e saí dele.

M: Parei ao seu lado – o que diabos está pensando?

D: O que eu estou pensando?! O que você está pensando?! Eu estou indo embora! Caso não percebeu, você e o Carlisle acabaram de me mandar embora!

M: Quem te mandou embora foi ele! Eu estava quieta no meu canto e a Esme está surtando por causa disso!

D: Ótimo, então continue quieta e vá embora! Eu tenho que ir.

M: Você não precisa ir e sabe disso... Podemos te ajudar a controlar isso e quanto ao nosso vizinho... Bem, a Esme pode dar um jeito no Carlisle. – Pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

D: E onde você sugere que eu fique? - cruzei os braços.

M: Em casa – assenti - podemos dar um jeito.

D: Ele me mandou embora, eu vou embora, ele não gosta do Christian e muito menos do fato de eu estar matando gente por aí, eu não vou ficar ouvindo - o gritar comigo todos os dias por isso.

M: Você não precisa destruir a nossa família! - Rosnei alto.

D: Ergui as sobrancelhas e me virei - adeus... - entrei no carro e dei a partida, nossa família foi destruída já tem alguns meses...

M: Hey! Volta aqui! - grunhi e esmurrei uma árvore - QUER SABER?! VAI EMBORA! EU CANSEI! PODE IR! - estremeci por um momento antes de explodir em um lobo e sair correndo pela vegetação.

D: Apertei o volante com um pouco de força ao ouvir você gritar e senti a minha visão ficar embaçada por conta das lágrimas que desciam compulsivamente agora, saí da estrada da floresta e fiz meu caminho até Phoenix, eu tinha que destruir meu relacionamento com o Christian antes de sumir de vez, eu tinha que pensar em onde eu estudaria, o que eu faria da vida, como me manteria? Eu não tenho experiência com nada, sempre fui dependente de todos, especialmente da minha irmã, eu não sei o que fazer... Mas ela me mandou embora, então tenho que seguir meu caminho sozinha a partir de agora...


	2. Um reencontro inesperado

M: O som do meu alarme matinal foi o que me tirou a atenção do trabalho que eu construía na TV, me levantei e fui tomar um banho rápido , depois de tomar uma boa caneca cheia de sangue fui até o meu carro, o motor da Huracan rugiu por poucos segundos enquanto fazia o carro "acordar" e eu logo estava acelerando a mais nova criação da Lamborghini pelas ruas da Califórnia em direção ao meu trabalho, provavelmente a maioria das crianças amaria ver o Mickey todo santo dia mas aquele rato estava começando a me enjoar... logo vi a famosa fachada da empresa, o chapéu azul que Mickey usou no filme fantasia e não pude deixar de sorrir, entrei na garagem e estacionei o carro, logo estava caminhando por dentro do estúdio e cumprimentando meus colegas de trabalho, assim que cheguei em minha mesa um novo projeto me aguardava, peguei os papéis e os estudei por alguns segundos antes de entrar na sala a qual a maioria do estúdio denominava "o futuro da empresa" me sentei em uma cadeira e comecei a produzir, seria um longo dia...

D: Suspirei ao ouvir o meu despertador tocando. Estava quase acabando de ler o meu livro enquanto o Christian estava dormindo. Ele parecia estar tendo um sono bom antes de ouvir o som do despertador as 6 da manhã. Ri baixo ao ouvi-lo resmungar, fechei o livro, dei-lhe um beijo de bom dia e fui tomar um longo banho. Quando saí, a mesa já estava preparada, nos sentamos e tomamos o café. Hoje seria um dia interessante porém estou um pouco nervosa. Há alguns dias fui contratada para escrever um roteiro de um desenho do Mickey. Após muitos desejos de boa sorte e vários "até logo" do meu noivo que incrivelmente sempre esteve ao meu lado, entrei no carro mais recente lançado pela Ferrari que eu ganhei dele por ter progredido na minha carreira e comecei a dirigir pelas ruas de Los Angeles até chegar à empresa. Sorri ao ver o Mickey pensando "as crianças não perdem por esperar", eu tinha algumas ideias muito boas para o desenho. Estacionei e entrei na empresa, todos me olharam como se eu fosse uma intrusa no lugar e um cara muito simpático veio ao meu encontro sorrindo.

-Débora! Chegou bem na hora! Como vai?

D: Vou bem obrigada - sorri

-Que bom - ele abriu um largo sorriso - vou te deixar com uma das nossas funcionárias para que ela te apresente todo o estúdio sim?

D: Claro - sorri e o segui. Ele me apresentou uma sala denominada "a sala do futuro" onde as pessoas que estão dentro dela criam o maior projeto da história da empresa. Ele fala de sua empresa e principalmente desta sala como se fosse o maior orgulho de sua vida. Espero que um dia eu sinta isso também. Ele me avisou que só o pessoal que trabalha na área de desenhos pode entrar, assim como a sala dos roteiros só o pessoal da área de escrita. Esperei-o atrás de uma parede de vidro, que foi o máximo que consegui chegar perto daquela sala, enquanto ele chamava uma funcionária para substituí-lo na minha pequena excursão. Quando ela se levantou, eu pensei ter visto um fantasma. Aquela funcionária parecia muito com a minha irmã. Será possível ou será coincidência demais? Ou apenas a minha visão apesar de eu estar com lentes de contato? A medida que ela foi se aproximando eu achava ela mais parecida com ela e quando ficou na minha frente, com um sorriso educado nos lábios, percebi que o problema não era a minha visão. Senti alguma coisa dentro de mim que fez com que eu confirmasse a minha teoria. Era estranho, tudo o que eu passei, tudo o que eu tentei esquecer por 5 anos, todo o meu passado veio ao meu encontro de uma vez só. Fiquei calada por um instante, analisando-a. Ela estava diferente mas não tanto. Não mudou tanto quanto eu mudei. Apesar de ficar encarando-a, não demonstrei que conhecia-a. Não por enquanto.

-Débora, esta é Michelli Cullen - mais uma prova da minha teoria - ela irá te mostrar toda a empresa, explicará como tudo funciona por aqui e te ajudará no que precisar até que se instale totalmente aqui. Michelli, esta é Débora Keyson, nossa nova roteirista - ele sorriu, fez um gesto de cumprimento e nos deixou a sós.

D: Prazer em conhecê-la - balancei a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente e estiquei a mão, desfazendo os meus pensamentos.

M: Analisei rapidamente a garota que se encontrava em minha frente, ouvir nome dela fez a ferida rasgar um pouco novamente e era impossível não se lembrar da minha irmã, estendi a mão e apertei a dela- o prazer é meu- Sorri levemente- então, você é nova aqui hein? Vai ter muitas coisas para conhecer...

D: Eu espero que sim - ri baixo - mal posso esperar para conhecer isso aqui, estava precisando de novos ares do mesmo jeito... Eu gostava do meu último trabalho mas não ia com a cara do meu chefe então... - dei de ombros

M: E você trabalhava em...? - eu prestava muita atenção nela, mas ela não tinha o jeito da minha irmã.

D: Eu costumava trabalhar em escritórios judiciários, solucionando casos de homicídios ou alguma coisa do tipo, como... CSI, é minha paixão assim como escrever mas o meu chefe não colaborou muito e o meu noivo achou melhor eu aceitar este emprego - sorri tentando não parecer saber que eu a conhecia.

M: Interessante - não com certeza não era ela... Mas eu ainda poderia ter uma chance de descobrir... - Acredito que o rapaz que a acompanhou até aqui tenha comentado sobre essa sala - me virei para olhar através do vidro.

D: Só que era autorizado para o pessoal da área de desenhos - fiquei ao seu lado e cruzei os braços.

M: Correto - peguei meu celular e mandei um torpedo para um colega que estava nos computadores - Nós estamos tentando levar a animação para outro nível, estamos criando um novo tipo de personagem que não será utilizado em filmes, mas ainda assim irá proporcionar milhões para a empresa - sorri levemente quando as luzes da sala diminuíram - estamos criando aquilo - apontei para o centro da sala onde um holograma começava a tomar forma, sorri ao ver que estava ficando perfeito e em poucos segundos um holograma animado em tamanho real do Simba começou a andar pela sala, lancei um rápido olhar para você - gostou?

D: Wow - sorri mas não o suficiente, seja o que ela estava tramando não poderia descobrir que era eu ainda - é perfeito. Gosta de leões? - ergui uma sobrancelha e te olhei rapidamente.

M: Sim gosto - meu sorriso desapareceu ao ver que o holograma havia desaparecido, suspirei - É claro que ainda estamos tentando fazer um que dure por muito tempo, o máximo que conseguimos fazer um desses durar foi um minuto... Mas vamos - me virei e comecei a caminhar pelo corredor - ainda temos muito para ver.

D: Tudo bem - sorri rapidamente tentando ser agradável e te segui.

M: De onde você é? - comecei a puxar assunto.

D: Eu... Nasci aqui mas me mudei para o interior e senti vontade de retornar as minhas origens por assim dizer - ri - e você?

M: Ela havia hesitado... por que? - Eu sou de Forks, me mudei para cá há uns 5 anos - sorri levemente.

D: Algum motivo em especial?

M: Vim fazer faculdade aqui- comecei a caminhar pela área de lazer dos funcionários.

D: Entendo - comecei a olhar o lugar - desculpe por ser tão intrometida na sua vida, é que eu realmente não sei como conversar com pessoas que eu não conheço ou com pessoas que são distantes de mim.

M: Ah não se preocupe - ri baixo- e... Pessoas distantes? - levantei uma sobrancelha.

D: Pessoas que se foram há muito tempo... Eu creio que quando eu me afasto das pessoas é como se eu não as conhecesse mais depois de um tempo e se alguma delas eventualmente vem falar comigo novamente, é como se eu tivesse que recriar o relacionamento que eu tinha com elas... Como se fossem pessoas que eu não conheço... Foi o que aconteceu com alguns dos meus amigos quando eu mudei para o interior.

M: Entendo... Sua família mora aqui também? Ou é só você?

D: Se você levar em consideração noivo como família então sim - ri - e a sua família? Está com você?

M: Sim eles estão, meus pais moram quase do meu lado e apesar te terem me dado uma casa para morar, eu quase nunca saio da casa dos dois... Somos muito apegados então é difícil ficarmos longe.

D: Isso é bom - sorri.

M: É- sorri levemente - seus pais estão aqui? Ou permaneceram no interior?

D: Estão no interior, eles não são muito chegados a cidade grande... Bom, a minha mãe fica aqui algum tempo e fica algum tempo lá... Ela deve ter medo de eu não conseguir me virar sozinha ou algo do tipo eu acho...

M: Ahh sim... Entendo - coloquei as mãos nos bolsos - e o seu noivo? Ele trabalha em que?

D: Ele trabalha com desenho industrial... Considero-o um verdadeiro artista, é incrível como ele desenha.

M: Legal, trabalhar com desenho é sempre bom - sorri.

D: Sim... Ele é bom no desenho tanto quanto eu sou boa na escrita... Dava para fazer uma história em quadrinhos - ri.

M: É... – ri - qual é o nome dele?

D: Natch... Natch Iris - sorri - ele é estrangeiro.

M: De qual país? - levantei uma sobrancelha.

D: Da... Holanda.

M: Holanda... interessante...

D: E você? Algum namorado ou algo do tipo?

M: Ah não não - ri - estou solteira e pretendo ficar assim por muito tempo.

D: Tudo bem então - ri - Qualquer dia te convido para conhecê-lo, estou certa de que irá gostar dele apesar de ser meio... Tímido.

M: Ah ok obrigada - voltei ao lugar onde estávamos - então é isso - sorri levemente - já sabe onde é sua sala? Posso ir até ela com você.

D: Ahh se você não se incomodar... Eu estou meio perdida, é um lugar grande. E eu sou meio desajeitada e esqueço fácil algumas coisas então...

M: Sem problemas - sorri e comecei a caminhar até a sua sala - ainda vai demorar um pouco para se acostumar, mas em poucos dias você se acostuma - ri.

D: Eu espero assim não preciso te incomodar muito - ri baixo - não quero atrapalhar nem nada - tentei acompanhar seu ritmo

M: Não se preocupe, você não vai me incomodar- comecei a andar mais devagar até que você estivesse ao meu lado.

D: Já estou na verdade... Mas vou me virar bem sozinha, só me de algum tempo, você vai ver.

M: Tudo bem...

D: Bom então é aqui - suspirei - obrigada me ajudou bastante.

M: De nada, se precisar de algo me chame-sorri levemente e voltei para a minha sala.

D: Assenti e entrei na minha sala. Um dos rapazes que estava logo perto da porta e me mostrou o meu lugar de trabalho. Era pouco espaço para mim mas creio conseguirei. Agradeci-o, arrumei minhas coisas no pequeno espaço que eu possuía e comecei a colocar minhas ideias em prática, imaginando se ninguém havia notado que eu de fato conhecia alguém ali...

M: Legal... Acho que havia arrumado uma nova colega, provavelmente nenhum funcionário quis papo com ela ainda e nos ignoraram em nossa volta rápida pelo lugar, ela parecia uma pessoa legal mas desde que eu a havia visto pela primeira vez comecei a me senti estranha, como se a ferida se abrisse a cada minuto... Mas ela não tinha nada a ver com quem eu conhecia então não poderia ser quem eu pensava.

D: Estava tão concentrada em colocar minhas ideias em ordem e em prática que não vi o tempo passar. Não percebi ninguém saindo, não notei horário de almoço ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Quando me dei conta, era a única que restava na sala e pela única janela que havia na sala, percebi que já era de noite. Suspirei, desliguei o computador e deitei minha cabeça ao lado do teclado por um momento.

M: Sai da minha sala e me despedi dos meus colegas que iam embora, mas antes de ir embora resolvi ir até onde a novata estava trabalhando, caminhei rapidamente e logo cheguei na porta de sua sala, dei algumas batidas nela e esperei.

D: Levantei a cabeça assim que ouvi batidas na porta, peguei as minhas coisas rapidamente e me levantei, senti uma pontada de dor na minha perna, restos de uma cãibra forte que tive há alguns dias atrás, abri a porta e dei de cara com a garota que havia me apresentado o lugar mais cedo - oi - sorri - achei que já tivesse ido assim como todos os outros - fechei a porta atrás de mim.

M: Eu estava indo, mas aí pensei em dar uma passada aqui – sorri - como foi o seu primeiro dia?

D: Foi bom apesar de eu não ter produzido tanto quanto eu queria - sorri e comecei a andar - e como foi o seu?

M: Foi normal - ri baixo - criamos mais alguns hologramas mas sempre com menos de um minuto- bufei

D: Você ainda vai conseguir, tenha esperanças – sorri.

M: Eu sempre tive – assenti - fui a primeira a apoiar quando lançaram a ideia dos hologramas, sabia que iam ser ótimos para nós.

D: Então continue assim - sorri - quer uma carona?

M: Não obrigada, meu carro está bem ali- apontei para a Lamborghini e a abri dando um toque na chave.

D: Tudo bem... Nós vemos amanhã então - sorri, acenei e entrei na Ferrari indo para casa.

M: Ok, até amanhã - entrei no meu carro e observei você ir embora - uma Ferrari? Só podem estar zoando com a minha cara - grunhi e fiz o carro cantar os pneus ao sair do estacionamento - Tem o mesmo nome, o mesmo carro... Mas não se parece fisicamente - suspirei, liguei o rádio em volume alto e acelerei em direção a casa, será que não mesmo?


End file.
